Strawberries are Best Eaten Frozen
by xenofan
Summary: Set after Bounto arc, right before the Arrancar. Eventually going to be HitsugayaIchigo, but with plot!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

Strawberries are Best Eaten Frozen: Arrival

It was another beautiful day in Karakura Town, and Kanzo(1) Plaza was bustling with weekend shoppers as usual. Teenage Ariel was talking to her friend on a cell phone—both of her hands free thanks to her boyfriend's impressive carrying abilities—when it happened. A few people heard the sound first, but a few seconds later everyone noticed something was amiss when a three square meter tile blew up in a cloud of smoke. Ariel mimicked the crowd and crouched down for safety, looking around wildly for the cause. With everyone seemingly mute and paralyzed, she took the opportunity to squint into the dissipating dust. Later she would pass it off as a trauma-induced hallucination, but at that time she could have sworn there was an enormous blurry thing within the cloud. No sooner had she spotted the faint outline than it was gone, or rather it seemed to disintegrate.

The remaining citizens who did not flee were evacuated by the police, but not before a good number saw the giant footprint crushed into the concrete tiles. What not one person saw however, was the black-and-orange blur that sped away from the site.

Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief when he crossed the threshold of his window, he was home. His contentment ended as soon as a small lion plushie stomped up to him. "Ichigo! You just left me alone again to fight a Hollow. Why can't I be your replacement?"

Ichigo scowled with disinterest and stepped on Kon's face, causing him to squeak against the floor. "Because last time I let you cover for me, I got weird stares for weeks. You perv."

Kon's foot-imprinted face had dual dramatic rivers of tears running down it. "So cruel…"

"Just go to sleep already." Ichigo responded unsympathetically as he re-merged with his corporal self.

Ichigo was ready to go to sleep himself. Knowing about late-night Hollow attacks he had taken to brushing his teeth and changing an hour earlier. With a flick of a switch the light in the room went out, and the young substitute shinigami drifted off to slumber. Kon, grumbling softly to himself, hopped onto the bed to sleep in his regular spot: strewn over Ichigo's chest.

No one in the Kurosaki residence was awake when a black butterfly flew past the window. Atop a telephone pole stood a shadowed figure clad in a black kimono, covered by a white haori(2) with the character for ten stenciled on the back.

* * *

My first Bleach fanfic, second fanfic ever. It's going to be Ichigo/Hitsugaya, I swear!

1. Totally made up the name Kanzo

2. That's what Wikipedia calls the white overcloak-thingy captains have

Constructive criticism is welcomed


	2. Chapter 2: Business

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach characters.

* * *

Strawberries are Best Eaten Frozen: Business

"Oi, Ichigo! Time to get up."

Said boy cracked open an eye, only to get a face full of Kon. A split second later, he was bolt upright and Kon was crushed flat against the wall, courtesy of the teen's backslap. "Too close!"

Ichigo clammered out of bed and pulled a shirt over his muscular abdomen. "Jeez Kon, I'd have thought you would have learned not to wake me like that by now." Paying no heed to the stuffed lion sliding down the wall, he headed off to the bathroom.

Only once the door was safely shut and locked did Ichigo drop his tough-guy act. Leaning heavily on the counter, he breathed heavily. His whole body was covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat. It had happened again, that dream...

It sometimes began differently, but the end was always the same. A feeling of helplessness, of inferiority would drown out whatever images he conjured, leaving only darkness. It was a feeling of emptiness, as if a giant void were swallowing his whole being. The last thing he would hear before waking was a childish laugh.

Ichigo pounded his fist at the wall. "Dammit!" During the day he was okay, the voice could be drowned out. But then the dreams had started. There was no way to resist when he slept. Even now the shinigami could hear the whispers if he concentrated hard enough, the whispers of his inner Hollow.

It was undeniable that he would be dead without it. The Hollow had saved him from Renji's viscious assault, Kenpachi's last strike, and had given him strength in his fight with the Bounto leader Kariya. But during the fight with Byakuya...the thing had come out completely. Ichigo shivered at the memory. At the time his body had been pushed up to its utmost limit by the battle. The sword was coming down to kill him yet he could not move! Then 'it' usurped his control. In a beserk rage it pushed back Byakuya, all the while laughing with absolute glee.

Ichigo looked up into the mirror and started. For a moment he though he saw a pasty white version of his face with yellow eyes. Closing his eyes, he shook his head to clear it. "Get a hold of yourself Ichigo."

His nerve returned, Ichigo cleaned himself up and left to go meet up with Orihime in town.

* * *

"Ururu, you forgot to sweep the aisles!" 

"Sorry Jinta-kun," the young girl murmured softly.

"Don't 'sorry Jinta-kun' me!" the red-haired boy growled. He pounced upon the girl and started giving her a noogie with both hands, grinning wider at her whimpering.

"Oi, oi, stop that already."

Both children froze and looked up. Standing in front of the shop was a figure in a black kimono. Jinta's eyes widened as he recognized the white haori. "You are..."

A few minutes later all three were sitting on the floor of Urahara's shop with Tesei towering over them. "The manager will be here in a minute. In the meantime, would you like some tea Taicho?"

"No...I'm fine, thank you." the stranger responded respectfully.

"I wouldn't mind some snacks" Jinta piped up.

Tensei's head snapped to stare at him, glasses glinting. His already giant figure seemed to grow larger with every word. "You who didn't even finish the cleaning?"

The boy sweatdropped. "Ah, w-well. Nevermind then."

"My oh my, how wonderful. We have a guest. What brings you to my humble adobe Taicho?"

All eyes turned to stare at the manager who had appeared in the doorway. Standing in a suggestive pose with a fan obscuring his face, it seemed like hearts should be floating around him.

The captain snorted, not caring much for theatrics. "You know very well why I'm here Urahara Kisuke. Soul Society needs any and all information you have about the Hougyoku."

Urahara tilted his head forward slightly, a more serious expression on his face. "Of course, I'll tell you all you need to know."

* * *

I know the first two chapters are short and seemingly have no purpose, but this fanfic actually has a story. Sorry . ; 

Again, second fanfic ever so my writing isn't very sophisticated yet. Comments are loved 3


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach characters.

* * *

Strawberries are Best Eaten Frozen: Encounter

"Kurosaki-kun, how about this?" asked Orihime, holding up an orange shirt with green stripes.

Ichigo blinked out of his reverie. "Huh? Oh, that's good Inoue." he replied absentmindedly.

_Now that's a lie_, thought Orihime, slightly miffed. _I specifically picked a bad shirt. No matter what people think about me, I don't wear anything that horrendous_. Then her expression softened. Kurosaki-kun seems to be rather preoccupied today. _Come to think of it, it seems like he's had something on his mind ever since coming back from Soul Society_. "Kurosaki-kun...is something wrong? You just haven't seemed yourself lately."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. Had he been acting strange? Kariya's, Aizen's, and his hollow self's faces flashed past his mind. He tried to give a reassuring smile, but failed to give any air of authenticity. "Uh..no. I just have a bit on my mind, school and Aizen and everything."

Orihime returned the expression with a sad smile of her own. _If Kurosaki-kun doesn't want to talk about it, I won't force him. He's the one that has been strong for us all: defeating Hollows, saving Rukia, achieving Bankai, and all with a smile. All I can do now is offer my support as a friend by trusting him_. She decided that a change of topic was in order. "Alright. Hey, after this let's go to my place to put these clothes away. You can have a taste of my new dish: a new casserole using pizza ingredients, jelly beans, and fruit. The best part is that you get to choose whether you want pepperoni and peaches or sausage and blueberries!"

Ichigo deadpanned, he really wasn't sure he wanted to try another one of Orihime's concoctions. The last one he ate put him off cake for a week, although he had to admit it tasted pretty good. "Uhh..w-well..." he stuttered, trying to think to think of a respectable way to decline when he was saved by a loud beeping noise.

Ichigo wasted no time digging into his pocket to pull out his shinigami token. The stone pentagon adorned with a skull was a new accessory. Given to him by Ukitake, it allowed him to separate from his body at will as well as alerted him to the presence of Hollows. Right now the skull's eyes were blinking with yellow light. "A Hollow?! I'll be back Inoue. Keep my body safe for me?"

"Of course." she replied. Stepping forward slightly, she grasped Ichigo's shoulders firmly, so that his empty body didn't keel forward suddenly.

"Thanks."

Ichigo didn't even notice Orihime's hands when he brought his token up to pound against his chest. There was a small flash of light and another Ichigo separated from his body, this one clad in the black kimono of a shinigami. With a more serious expression on his face, he sped off in the direction of the Hollow. Orihime watched Ichigo go, holding onto his limp body. "Ichigo..."

Orihime felt like she was being watched and sure enough more than a couple people were staring. Realizing how this must look, she sweatdropped and smiled awkwardly. Trying to act surprised and sincere, she loudly proclaimed. "Oh my, Kurosaki-kun has fainted! Must be because of this terrible heat, I should get him to some shade!"

The crowd stared at the retreating back of the strange girl, a few shivering because of a gust of cool air.(1)

* * *

Ichigo jumped atop the nearest building to give him the best vantage point. He wasn't sure if you could call it jumping though, to a shinigami catapulting yourself dozens of feet into the air was great feat. Running forward, leaping across the gaps between buildings, he was glad that a shinigami couldn't be seen by humans--or at least normal humans. As a shinigami representative with crappy spiritual detection skills, his only sense of direction came from the frequency of beeps from his medallion: the more frequent they were, the closer he was to the Hollow. Needless to say, this method of tracking proved to be irritating if the Hollow was far away or nor easily visible at close range. 

No sooner did he finally spot Hollow than it sped off in the direction of the park. It was rather small for a Hollow and ran on all fours. The beast had the usual muscular body and white mask, this time brown with brown skin and three horns jutting out of its forehead. Every time Ichigo closed in on its position, the Hollow turned down a side street and increased its speed. He couldn't use shunpo with it making so many turns; the young shinigami still had not yet mastered shunpo agility.

"Stop running damn you!" cursed Ichigo. Such an insignificant Hollow was being so annoying...

Finally, the chase reached the city limits and the monster had no where to go but straight down a grassy field. Ichigo smirked and jumped in its direction. As soon as he started to fall back down and pick up speed, he pointed his sword down at the Hollow. "Ah-ha, gotcha!"

The swordsman crashed into the ground with such force that he threw up a large cloud of dust, neatly severing his foe in twine. Ichigo stayed low to the ground as the dust cleared, holding Zangetsu out to the side in a sort of victory pose.

Once it was clear the battle was over, he sighed and muttered, "One more Hollow down." Vanquishing these monsters could be so time consuming, Ichigo could not count how many hours of his social and academic life had been wasted on them.

"I'd better start heading back, hope Inoue is okay." the teen said to himself, swinging his sword back over his spine.

No sooner had he turned to go than he scuffed his feet to stop in surprise, kicking up more dust. The air in front of him was blurry. Looking around in confusion he found the same on all sides. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. "What's going on?"

Suddenly the air was full of reiastu and the loud howls of Hollow. On all sides Hollow larger than he'd ever seen--save the lone Menos--materialized out of the blurry air. Each stood at least thirty feet tall and their fearsome appearences screamed of power.

"What the hell, why didn't I sense them? I know I have sucky senses, but this reiatsu is impossible to miss! Were they hiding themselves somehow?" Ichigo looked from one to the other, trying to analyze the situation. _They can't be as bad as that Menos. No matter how many or large they are, they are still just Hollow. I can definitely...defeat them!_

Ichigo let loose his battle cry and charge the giant on his left, his sword already in hand. His instincts screaming for him to jump saved him as an energy blast from behind disintegrated where he had been mere moments before. "They have beam attacks too?! Dammit, this isn't going to be that easy."

A backflipped dodged a blow that would have crushed the skull of a buffalo, and a quick jump brought him within striking distance of the head of one of the Hollow. Ichigo let loose some reiatsu for a burst of speed and cleaved the mask of the monster in two as he soared past.

"One down..." he muttered under his breath, which had begun to come in more frequent bursts. Ichigo brought his blade up to attack position, holding onto the handle with both hands. "Tch, half dozen to go. This is getting annoying."

"Hadou #33: Blue Fire Wall!"

No sooner had he registered those words than a wave of blue fire swept over the remaining Hollow. Within seconds their bodies lost the battle to the flames and vanished in the usual purification haze.

Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded. The battle that he was concerned about was finished in the time it took to say 'the battle is over'. He turned in the direction of the source of the fire and incantation. "Who's there?"

A shinigami stood on a slightly charred stump, white haori and matching hair billowing in the wind. "Heh, just thought you could use some help, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo just stared, "You are...Toushiro?!"

The four-and-a-half-foot tall captain's head popped a vein "That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

* * *

1. Yeah, this was supposed to illustrate how there was no way Ichigo could have fainted because of heat...because it was cool out. 

At last, Hitsugaya and Ichigo meet! Anyways, I think this one turned out pretty well. As usual, comments are loved.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach characters.

* * *

Strawberries are Best Eaten Frozen: Explanations  


Ichigo just stared, "You are...Toushiro?!"

The four-and-a-half-foot tall captain's head popped a vein "That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

"Why are you here in the real world?" the teen asked, unfazed.

Hitsugaya sighed, the human had no sense of timing. "I'll fill you in later. Right now we should move, Hollow are more likely to appear where others did, the barrier between worlds is thinner. Any place you can think of?"

Ichigo thought about it; the place he had fough Hollow the least seemed to be at his house. In the months since becoming a soul reaper, only two had ever attacked him there. One that was after Rukia and his own powers, and one...that was Inoue's brother. Who knows, maybe he had a guardian angel watching over it or something. "Ah. We can talk at my house."

The captain nodded, "I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I have to get back to my Gigai first."

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up "You left it alone in the park?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Sweating, the teen pictured the reactions of pedestrians to an apparently unconscious white-haired elementary schooler, who was probably tucked into the bushes somewhere. Shaking his head, he gave a hasty goodbye and bid an equally hasty retreat. "Uh, nothing. I'll see you in a bit then."

_What the heck's gotten into him_? Hitsugaya wondered, perplexed at the other boy's sudden change in behavior. Closing his eyes, he exhaled and left to find his gigai. _Hmph, not my problem._

* * *

There were so many thoughts in his mind that Ichigo just couldn't stand still. No other way to release his anxious energy, he began pacing. _Why had Toushiro come?_

The substitute shinigami had not been in contact with Soul Society at all since the Bounto incident, and before that Aizen's betrayal. Had something happened he didn't know about? Aizen...was he on the move?

Unconsciously, his left hand covered his stomach, where the shinigami traitor had nearly cut him in two. Here in his own mind, Ichigo didn't mind admitting that that man was scary. The guy faked his own death, hypnotized half the shinigami population, defeated that fox captain effortlessly, and stopped Tensa Zangetsu with one finger. Then, just when it seemed he was caught, a horde of Menos Grande appeared to extricate him. Even now he was working towards his goal--what it was Ichigo didn't know, but one thing was sure: it involved the destruction of Soul Society and the devouring of millions of human souls.

Ichigo's eyebrows knotted together, excentuating his ever-present scowl. "Tch. That guy..."

He didn't even hear the window slide open. "Hey, Ichigo."

He turned to see the white haired shinigami sitting on his windowsill. This time he was wearing more normal garb, blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Ichigo doubted it would help him blend in much, his hair and maturity level were too unusual for his apparent age. "Toush-", a death glare made him reconsider mid-word, "Hitsugaya-taicho."

Satisfied, the captain leaned against the side of the window frame. "Based on Urahara's information, Aizen might put his plans into motion soon. Right now, Soul Society is scrambling to prepare, but it isn't easy. We lost three captains and the leadership of Room 46; add in the chaos caused by the Bounto and you see the problem. I'm here to gather information and help protect this town in case of a preliminary assault." Green eyes casted a sidelong glance at Ichigo. "With so many high-level souls, Karakura will most likely be a target."

That was a lot to take in. Soul Society was worried? Karakura would be in danger? Aizen...there was one question that was really bugging him. "What is it that Aizen wants exactly?"

Hitsugaya looked up at the sky. "Who knows? He clearly expressed his desire to transform himself into a Hollow in order to surpass his limits as a shinigami." The lines in his face deepened with anger. "However we don't know much about that man, he deceived all of us."

"So why were you picked? I would have thought Renji or Rukia would've come in this situation. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"As an unseated officer, Rukia wasn't thought strong enough. It's true that Renji was the logical choice, he has experience in the real world after all. But in the end it was decided the job meritted a captain." _Plus_, he thought to himself, _I think Matsumoto had something to do with it_.

His mind was whirling, but Ichigo couldn't think of anything else to ask. He made one last sheepish attempt. "Oh. How long will you be here?"

"Only for a few weeks. Anyway, I'd better be off, there is still some things I have to do."

"Wait, you have a place to stay?"

Hitsugaya turned, perplexed. "Of course. I have a hotel room, the cost gets taken out of the mission's budget."

His tone was asking why he would ever ask that question. Ichigo sweated a little more. "Ah, I see. It's just that, uh, Rukia and Renji didn't have places to stay" _Except assuming they could crash at my house_, he added silently.

The captain snorted softly "Well I have a bit more skill in planning and logistics than Renji. I'll see you later Kurosaki"

With that he shifted his legs and let himself drop out the window. The second floor window. Ichigo almost wrenched a muscle when he scrambled to reach the opening. Panting from the adrenaline rush, he stared at a Hitsugaya calmly walking away on the ground. Anger replaced shock and fear. "Don't do that!" If the boy heard his yell, he gave no indication.

Ichigo huffed, seriously annoyed. "Jeez, that guy..."

* * *

-pants- Yes, a 4th chapter. Sorry it took so long, but now the story is starting to open up a little. 

I want to give thanks to all my reviewers, you give me strength. Especially to Ranna on for correcting Ururu's name, and Lady Azar de Tameran for explaining the difference between Hadou and Bakudou. Thanks guys!

I know the story is moving really slow, but I wanted to explain the reasons for Hitsugaya's appearance first. Starting next chapter Ichigo and Hitsugaya will start interacting more ;D


	5. Chapter 5: School I

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

Strawberries are Best Eaten Frozen: School I

On a completely different world from Ichigo's, a certain woman was indulging herself in the bar's hospitality. The strawberry blonde lifted the sake saucer to her lips once more, downing it all in one experienced gulp. Reclining in her seat, Matsumoto let out a content sigh. "Ahhh, that's better."

A frowning smaller-built girl sat by her, a tome in one hand. "Matsumoto-san, aren't you worried about Hitsugaya-taicho?"

The generously well-endowed vice-captain turned to stare drunkenly, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed. "Huuuuh? Why would I do that Nanao?"

Nanao gave an exasperated sigh "Because he's the first to be sent to the frontier in this war. We don't even know all the dangers he's in."

Her companion waved off away the concerns. "Of course. But there's nothing we can do...except drink!" In her mind that qualified as a toast and promptly downed more sake. "Drink Nanao, it's good."

Nanao's frown deepened; the reason people often mistook her for a librarian was not her glasses and book, but her aura of seriousness. The only time she let herself let her hair down (not literally of course, she did have a little feminine vanity) was with her captain, Kyoraku-taicho. Occasionally she loosed up with the Shinigami Women's Association--but only when there was full attendance. But there was no arguing with Matsumoto about alcohol while she was drunk; you might as well be telling Poseidon when the tide should come. "Fine, just a little more."

Lifting her own saucer, Nanao took a delicate sip, nearly hiccupping as it burned its way to her stomach. Her frown lifted into a sly grin as she eyed Matsumoto. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're taking full advantage of your captain's absence. I also heard that Renji was the first choice for the job. Did you have anything to do with the change?"

Matsumoto burst out into a fit of laughter, her inhibitions already compromised. Quickly she schooled her face into an expression of melancholy. "Why would I do that? My workload has doubled with the additional 10th Division's paperwork. I have almost no time to drink. Why, just the other day I got so flustered my breasts nearly popped out!"

Nanao wasn't impressed. She arched an eyebrow at Matsumoto and murmured "You just delegate it all anyways. And you seem to have time to visit the bar a lot..."

If the blonde heard, she gave no indication. Gazing at the bar wall, her expression became thoughtful. "Although, it's true he could use the break right about now."

The 8th Division Vice-Captain cocked her head, intrigued. "What do you mean, has he been overworked?"

Matsumoto snorted. "We all have, it is a crisis after all. No, I just think the human world will do him good. There he won't be reminded of Hinamori or Aizen at every other turn."

"Hinamori...has her condition changed at all?"

"No, she's still comatose."

"Pity"

* * *

Ichigo rose at the usual time, his alarm clock having gone off Kon's yelling for once. He let out a loud yawn and extended his spine to its limits in a stretch. No matter how many Hollow attacked he still had to go to school. This level of tiredness was nothing; once he and Rukia had to fend off four separated encounters, leaving them both without a wink of sleep. He had nearly failed his math test that day, only a last minute cramming saved him, well that and Keigo's contribution to the bell-curve. The irony that the very souls he was saving thought he was slacking off wasn't lost on him. 

The teen took his time getting dressed, replacing his night shirt with his freshly ironed school uniform and packing his book-bag. He always had to be in top shape before descending the stairs.

Sure enough, no sooner had his foot cleared the last step than a shadow approached him at blinding speed. Ichigo's right arm rose to guard the round-house kick instinctively; even so he still skidded a good five feet. "Gooooood moooorning Iiiiichigoooo!"

Dropping his torso, the younger Kurosaki shot his leg right into the attacker's chest. The man seemed to hover for a second as he was forced to exhale, before somersaulting out of control into the wall where he laid, whimpering.

Brushing the dust off himself, Ichigo turned towards the table and huffed "Serves you right for attacking me in the first place, old man."

Said old man's eyes glinted, seeing his chance. Rushing at full speed into his son, he cried out "You would turn your back on your enemy?!" Both men disappeared into a comical cloud of dust, raining down blows and yelling various obscenities.

Karin sipped her orange juice and continued to read the paper, paying the fierce battle beside her no mind. Yuzu looked on worriedly, wooden spoon in hand. "Father...brother..."

The dark-haired sister didn't look up. "Why are you all tense Yuzu? This happens every day, some kind of male bonding ritual probably."

The younger sister didn't seem comforted. "But breakfast"

* * *

"I'm off to school. The breakfast was delicious, thanks Yuzu." Ichigo waved goodbye and stepped through the front door. 

"Again you turn your back--ugh" His father's battle cry was cut short when the door was slammed in his face. Ichigo stoically turned away, but inside he was laughing. The expression of that face smooshed against the window of the door was the most hilarious thing he'd seen in a while.

Occasionally Ichigo walked with Keigo or Orihime, but today he traveled alone. Not the first one to arrive, nor the last, his timing was another attempt not to stand out. All his life people had thought him a punk because of his hair color and constant scowl. With nothing he could do about his hair and nothing he wanted to do with his face, Ichigo worked hard to be ordinary. The teen was careful to wear proper school attire, avoiding causing fights (although often fights came to him), and studied for tests (last exam he got into the top 50).

Or rather he had tried until a death god turned his world upside down; now just being a student at all was sometimes a chore. As Orihime would say, his school attendance record was spottier than a Dalmatian--then again, she'd probably confuse it with an American Short-Hair.

Ichigo managed to walk into the classroom a good five minutes before the bell range, unusual close for him. There was something else relatively unusual; all the students were crowded around something in the middle of the room. Curious, he walked towards the mass of people, which parted when they saw him.

It was no wonder he couldn't see anything behind the onlookers, the object of their attention didn't even pass five feet in height. It was Toushiro. In a school uniform--clearly visible to everyone--he was almost unrecognizable except for his hair and demeanor. No one else would be able to pull that scowl off...well, except for maybe him.

It was obvious the boy didn't really want to be here, surrounded by giggling schoolgirls calling him cute. Ichigo really didn't know why he was surprised; everyone who came from Soul Society seemed to migrate into his class. "Good morning, Hitsugaya-san"

Toushiro's eyes snapped to Ichigo, clearly glad to have something familiar. Regaining his aloof air, he walked right by the other shinigami, murmuring "We have to talk, after class" in passing.

Ichigo didn't know what that meant, but he didn't have time to find out: the teacher chose just then to enter. Slapping her attendance notebook on the podium, she called for attention. The screeching of chairs filled the air as students grudgingly took their seats.

The teacher gazed at her students, smiling profusely. Ichigo wasn't fooled into thinking she was all nice, she had beat him with that very notebook wearing that very same smile when he had skipped school. "Good morning class. Today we have a new transfer student, come to the front Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushiro emerged from the hallway where he'd be instructed to wait for his introduction. Facing to the chalkboard, he carefully wrote out his full name in large letters. He turned and took a bow and said the ritualistic words "My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro, nice to meet you."

The class whispered amongst themselves. Girls who had not seen him before class remarked how cute he looked, at four foot five he was dwarfed by some of their stuffed bears. The boys on the other hand asked each other if they knew him, and why an elementary schooler was allowed into this class. Was he some kind of prodigy? They didn't like this newcomer; he had all the arrogance of an upperclassman and none of the brawn.

The rest of the day went by without incident; today was just a review of the book we read as a class and then more trigonometric identities. Honestly, who cared if sine squared plus cosine squared equaled one?

Finally, the bell rang, marking the end of the school day. Instantly there was a flurry of movement as everyone tried to stand up, pack up, and run through the door all at the same time. Teacher yelled over their homework assignment over the noise "Remember, your book report on Hamlet is due next week. And finish that math worksheet!"

Ichigo sighed, homework was something he always had trouble finding time for. He waited until the rush had faded to walk out; he much preferred peace to chaos. As expected, Toushiro was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

Playing it cool, the orange-haired teen walked up to him without breaking a stride. With a quick glance down the hallway to make sure no one was within earshot, he asked, "Hitsugaya-san, is there anything wrong? It seems strange that you'd come to school for just two weeks."

Toushiro looked away, for a second Ichigo thought he sensed indignation. "Well my main mission is complete, now I am here to guard against Hollow and get advanced warning of an attack."

He mulled that over for a second. "So...you're at my school because you have nothing better to do?"

That got Toushiro's attention. Glaring at the substitute shinigami, he spat out "That's not it at all!"

"Then why?"

The captain became silent once more and turned his gaze through the window at the clouds. "Ichigo...I believe Aizen is targeting you"

* * *

Phew, there's another chapter. I know I said they'd interact more, but I forgot about school and Ichigo's daily routine 

Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, it really helps. I've started school and running into motivation issues, but I'm going to try and update at least once every 3 weeks or so.  
Once again, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome


	6. Chapter 6: School II

The captain became silent once more and turned his gaze through the window at the clouds. "Ichigo...I believe Aizen is targeting you."

Whatever Ichigo expected Hitsugaya to say, it wasn't that. "What, why would Aizen be after me? I mean, sure I have bankai and everything, but I'd think he'd target captains or something."

The white-haired shinigami ignored that last part. "I don't know why, but there is strong evidence. Remember those big Hollow from the other day?"

"Yeah" _Kinda hard to forget_, Ichigo thought.

"Soul Society calls those Kuji Hollow--Huge Hollow in other words. They are in a different class from their brethren. These are much larger and stronger."

"What, you're worried about a couple of big Hollow? They probably sensed my reiastu or something."

"Normally I'd agree, but these weren't normal Hollow. The ability to mask their reiastu, attacking in a large group, and luring you into the ambush with a stray Hollow. These are all unusual traits, particularly the former. There has never a been a record of a Hollow with that ability, with one exception. A group of similiar Kuji Hollow attacked Renji's class on a training mission. The one that came to their aid...was the fifth division captain: Aizen Sousuke."

Something tugged at the edge of Ichigo's mind. He remembered hearing about this before..."Wait, I think Aizen said something about creating Hollow at the Souyouku stands."

Hitsugaya nodded "Yes, our interview with Rukia told us as much. Aizen had been experimenting with Hollow-Shinigami hybrids for years. One of the products of his research was the creation of Hollow who could hide their spiritual signature. There's no doubt that the Hollow who attacked Renji's class and the ones from yesterday were his. The real question is whether he sent them to you for a reason or simply discarded them after he obtained the Hougyouku."

"So isn't there the possibility that they just went after me coincidentally?"

"I doubt it, all of them banded together and ambushed you. Perhaps Aizen merely directed to them to Karakura Town, but their appearance seems planned." He shrugged. "Well regardless, take them as a warning of what to come: Kuji Hollow are nothing compared to the Menos Grande and the three captains."

Finished with what he had to say, Hitsugaya began making his way back to the classroom to collect his belongings. As he passed Ichigo, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "You know, if you continue to stare off into space with that look on your face, you're going to attract attention." He was gone before Ichigo could turn around and snap back.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd have sworn he used shunpo to get away so fast_, Ichigo huffed.

* * *

With his bookbag hanging over his shoulder, Ichigo took his usual route home alongside the stream. And as every time he passed, he stopped at a certain spot alongside the river. The sun was still shining and grass still green but Ichigo felt as if a shadow had darkened the world. This was the spot where he almost died, and would have if not for his mother. His mother who had died protecting him from an unseen danger. Now he knew it to be a Hollow that committed the deed, even the name of the one who did it: Ground Fisher. But still...he couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault. If he hadn't rushed to the water at the sight of that mysterious boy...if only he had been stronger then. Shaking his head, Ichigo affirmed "Well I'm strong now. And I won't let anyone else in this town feel this sadness...I'll protect them. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to protect you Mother." Bending down, he righted the fallen that to this day remained full of water and a blooming flower.

Ichigo finally reached the family house and went through the gate to the side door, the main one meant for use by emergency patients. Twisting the knob, he loosened his body in preparation for defending himself from an assault that was surely coming. When none came, nor yelling, he stepped in puzzled. From his right came Yuzu who, with barely a cursory glance and "Welcome home brother," disappeared into her room with a suitcase. "Yuzu? What's with all the hussle?"

An exasperated sigh brought his attention to the stairs. "Don't tell me you forgot. Dad has a conference the day after tomorrow in Kyoto, remember? It's only been on the calendar all month."

Sure enough the opened page of the calendar had "Big Meeting Day! Banzai!" written in comically drawn characters on the box for Saturday (well actually the writing spilled over into 5 non-consecutive days). "Oh yeah. But I didn't know you and Yuzu were going."

"Well Dad didn't want to, but I wore him down. A big city should have more interesting things to do than this place. Besides, I promised Yahiko from the soccer team that I'd get him a souvenir. And of course after I wanted to go, Yuzu decided to tag along."

"Ah. But without Yuzu, how will I get my meals?" Ichigo joked, and was immediately ignored by Karin. But the other sister heard and poked her head around the corner "Don't worry brother, I made your meals for the next week already, they're in the fridge, sorted by date."

Ichigo sweatdropped "Oh, er, thank you Yuzu. But it's not like I can't take care of myself..."

Karin pushed him out of the way "If you aren't going help, get out of the way."

Knowing he pushed her far enough already, Ichigo conceded. "Okay, okay, I'll be in my room."

Closing his door, Ichigo sighed in relief. "At least they didn't put me to work. Karin had me repack her suitcase at least 4 times before their last trip."

A rhythm of squeaky footsteps alerted him to Kon's approach. "Ichigo! Do you have any idea what your sister did to me?"

"Huh?" Turning to see the source of the complaints, Ichigo's eyes shot open and suddenly his scowled expression became very hard to maintain. On his floor was Kon, who was once again dressed by his sister. No, not with sparkles or earrings; not with a wig; not even in a dress. This time Yuzu had deigned to put him in a swimsuit. And not just any swimsuit, but a two-piece bikini. It was even pink.

Kon's forehead vein popped (how, as a toy, Kon had veins to pop was something that always bugged him) when he was not immediately greeted with sympathies. "WHAT IS WITH THAT FACE, THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!! That monster squeezed me into these damn pieces of dental floss this morning. She said I need to get ready for the beach, as if."

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow. "Squeezed you? So in other words you need to lose some weight. And be happy she only used one bow" Cutting off Kon's reply with a wave of his hand, he replied "Anyways you're not going. Karin reminded Yuzu that they wouldn't be going to the beach. Although I'm sure she wouldn't mind you keeping the outfit."

Kon turned away with a huff and, distinctly ignoring Ichigo, stomped away cradling the remains of his dignity. Of course the gesture was lost the moment his foot squeaked against the floor.

After hanging his bag on the bag of his chair, Ichigo laid down on his bed to think. Staring up at the ceiling he wondered what would happen next. The pillow crumpled under his hand. This time...this time he wouldn't allow anyone to be hurt.

* * *

Wow, after about 15 months an update. It's a miracle!

Alas, Xeno has become ensnared by the evil WoW monster. But thanks for the reviews guys, it really helps me get my ass in gear.

The next chapter is planned out and should be ready next week, and after that we'll see.


End file.
